Prior patents which disclose cooking apparatus in which heat from the heat source, such as charcoal, passes either directly upwardly to the food on a grid or laterally and then into contact with food on a grid include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,851,941, 2,902,026, 2,909,170 and 3,447,360. This arrangement inherently permits different types of cooking. In one position the food receives intense direct heat which tends to barbecue the food in the sense that grease and fat drop into the heat source and become consumed and/or vaporzied. In the offset position the heat is less intense and tends to cook the food from all sides simultaneously.